


The Magic of Magic Beans

by UnashamedlyUnashamed



Series: Magic Beans [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Not by Steve or Danny), Anal Sex, Because good sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Consensual Sex, Danny "Danno" Williams Has A Big Dick, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh my god do I love that that tag exists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve talks a lot during sex and it's really hot, Swearing, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, Unrequited Love, lots and lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnashamedlyUnashamed/pseuds/UnashamedlyUnashamed
Summary: Danny feels like he’s on fire from the inside out.  He knows he’s sweaty and flushed too, and realises that, at some point, he’s popped a raging boner.  His d*ck is hard as a rock, aching in the confines of his trousers.  Danny has no idea what’s happening to them, but he is desperate to be touched, caressed, kissed, licked, bitten, sucked, f*cked, all of it.  He needs it.  Like, right f*cking now.ORSteve and Danny get drugged and have an all night sex marathon.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Magic Beans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183172
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	The Magic of Magic Beans

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a raging, damn-near incurable case writer's block on my current WIP. My solution to that problem? Get drunk and write shameless porn to see if that cures it. Welcome to that experiment! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Long time fandom reader, first time writer. Be gentle with me.
> 
> Set outside of canon - early in the series, probably late season 1 or early season 2.
> 
> Unbeta'd and written while inebriated, all mistakes are my own. (Half-assedly edited while sober. Lol!)

Jesus Christ, it’s hot. It’s one o’clock in the morning, it’s not supposed to be this sweltering. 

Wiping a bead of sweat from the back of his neck, Danny Williams thinks how it never gets this hot in New Jersey and can’t help the twinge of homesickness that fills his gut. But he can’t afford to think about that right now, he’s trying to catch a suspect, so he pushes it down. He needs to focus.

Looking around the Tiki-themed, tourist trap bar, Danny internally cringes for the thousandth time at the decor, the fruity, pineapple-filled drinks, the shitty music, all of it. This isn’t his type of place. But that’s not why he’s here, so he shakes it off.

The Five-O task force is all there, in one capacity or another, tracking a suspect that they’ve been after off and on for months now. A drug runner they are calling Jack that’s bringing a potent, potentially lethal, long-acting strain of a drug that’s like ecstasy meets Viagra called Magic Beans to the island. Danny is belly’d up to bar disguised as a tourist, complete with tacky floral shirt, Kono Kalakaua is keeping an eye out posing as a shot girl weaving her way through the patrons, Chin Ho Kelly is holed up in a nondescript van in the parking lot surveilling the audio feeds, and Steve -- Steve McGarrett, their boss, their fearless leader -- is playing the slightly too convincing part of the sailor on leave. The man is currently on the dance floor surrounded by a gaggle of scantily clad, would-be sorority girls moving and grooving to the beat of some mindless pop song. It irks Danny in a way he doesn’t want to look too closely at right now.

“Patio’s clear at the moment,” Kono calls over the comms.

“Copy,” Danny murmurs in reply.

Returning to his mocktail, the detective idly wonders if the night is going to be a bust. They’ve been here for hours with nothing to show for it, but their CI -- Kamekona’s third cousin, Grinder -- swore the guy was going to make an appearance tonight. Danny hoped it was soon. His nerves couldn’t take much more of watching his partner make a fool of himself with inebriated co-eds.

“Got anything, Chin?” the detective asks for something to do.

“Negative. All quiet on this end. How much longer should we keep this up?”

“Guess that’s up to the big cheese. That is, if he can manage to drag himself away from getting grinded on by those Road Scholars on the dance floor.”

Chin and Kono both chuckle at that.

“Har Har,” Steve snarks as he gracefully makes his way back to the bar. “I’ll have you know that those girls are UH cheerleaders, and Amanda and Jessica are both there on scholarship.” Seating himself on a barstool near Danny, the Navy SEAL orders another drink from the new bartender on duty, one they hadn’t seen before, and looks anywhere but directly at his subordinate.

“Think we should call it a night?” he asks subtly into his own mocktail.

Danny thinks for a minute, ordering another faux drink himself from the same bartender.

“Yeah, let’s call it a night,” Danny eventually replies. “I don’t think this guy’s going to show.”

After finishing their respective drinks, Steve heads out first, followed closely after by Danny, the two senior team members trusting the others to make a quick and quiet departure on their own. 

Posing as tourists on holiday, the two have taken a secluded room in an unbooked section of the adjoining hotel to keep an eye on things and ensure someone is on location whenever this guy finally makes an appearance. Grinder works as a dishwasher at the bar and has promised to notify them the second he lays eyes on Jack.

Unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, Danny wishes, not for the first time, that the drinks of the night hadn’t been virgin. He can feel the phantom flush of real alcohol across his cheeks as he and Steve enter the shitty hotel room. Despite the AC blasting, it’s still too hot for him, his skin is flushed and clammy. Come to think of it, he feels a little hazy too…

“Hey, do you think those last drinks we got might have been the real thing?” he asks. “I’m feeling a little…”

“Yeah, me too,” Steve says.

They often shared beers on the sailors private beach and went out for drinks as a team after a long day, Danny knew their alcohol tolerance and, even if those had been some _stiff_ drinks, neither of them should be feeling this buzzed from just one. He could see the flush on his partners cheeks, the slightly unfocused way his eyes looked and Danny wonders if he looks just as bad.

Undoing a few more buttons to combat the rising warmth he feels, the blond gets no relief and finally just shucks the whole thing off in frustration. Standing there in nothing but his undershirt, Danny's skin feels tight, it’s buzzing and tingling. He feels a bizarre need to be touched, like his skin is waiting to be caressed. For a fleeting moment he imagines what it would feel like for Steve to lick his skin and how amazing that would be. What the hell… 

“Danny, I don’t… I don’t think it was alcohol in those drinks,” his partner says, voice hazy as he plops down on the far bed looking fuzzy-eyed and flushed, a bead of sweat dripping down his throat.

Danny watches the bead disappear below his partner’s collar and has the sudden urge to rip the man’s shirt off to follow it down.

Shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear it, Danny stumbles over and takes a seat on the other bed facing Steve.

“We should…” there’s something he’s trying to say but he can’t think clearly enough to get it out. “We should- uh… Chin. Yeah… We need to… to call Chin.”

“Yeah, that’s… good idea,” Steve nods but makes no move to get his phone. Neither does Danny. They just sit there and stare at each other.

Danny feels like he’s on fire from the inside out. He knows he’s sweaty and flushed too, and realises that, at some point, he’s popped a raging boner. His dick is hard as a rock, aching in the confines of his trousers. Danny has no idea what’s happening to them, but he is desperate to be touched, caressed, kissed, licked, bitten, sucked, fucked, all of it. He needs it. Like, right fucking now.

Looking into his partner’s eyes, Danny can see that Steve isn’t any better off. The man looks debauched and Danny can see the sizable bulge tenting the front of his cargo pants.

“Danny,” Steve calls out, voice rough. The blond shivers in response to the way the SEAL said his name, like a prayer and a plea rolled into one. Something inside him gives and without thinking, Danny lunges forward and damn near tackles Steve onto the bed. 

Bringing their mouths together, they kiss like their lives depend on it. It’s all tongue and teeth; hot and messy and dirty and clumsy and uncoordinated and fucking _perfect_. They can’t keep their hands to themselves either, frantically grabbing and touching every inch of skin they can reach while they grind their hips against each other.

They carry on like this for god knows how long, barely coming up to breathe, until Danny manages to gather his only two functioning brain cells to pull back. Steve whimpers as he pulls away and Danny’s dick twitches in response.

“Clothes off,” the blond barks.

They scramble off the bed and immediately shed their clothes, not bothering to be cute or sexy or seductive about it, there’s no time for that now.

Naturally Steve finishes first -- the overachiever -- but Danny isn’t far behind. As the Jersey native climbs back on the bed, kneeling in the centre to wait for Steve, the man has inexplicably turned to hurriedly riffle through his overnight bag for something.

Danny does not feel like being kept waiting and is about to make impatience known in no uncertain terms when the SEAL finds what he’s looking for and turns around granting Danny his first glimpse of Steve in full unclothed glory, and the complaint dies in his throat.

Now, Steve loves to take his fucking shirt off any chance he gets, so it’s not like Danny’s never seen the man’s bare skin and admired the view from afar, but seeing Steve McGarrett fully naked, from head to toe for the first time is… well, it’s a damn-near religious experience. He’s like a god, a Greek statue, a perfect male specimen, and he is so much sexier than any dirty, filthy fantasy Danny has ever conjured up about his partner.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve rasps, sounding wrecked as takes in the blond’s nude form in return. Some part of Danny is flattered that Steve likes what he sees, but he doesn’t have the patience to explore that at the moment, he needs to be touched. _Now_.

Steve must be on the same page because in the next second he's back on the bed, kneeling in front of Danny, plastering them together from knees to shoulders as he recaptures the shorter man's mouth.

"So god damn sexy, Danno," Steve mutters between smoldering kisses. "God, I've wanted you for so long, been fucking dreaming about this."

And Danny really wishes that he had more brain power to dedicate to that little revelation, because he's been in love with Steve since- well, he isn't exactly sure how long. All he knows is that, somewhere along the way -- between the bickering and the arguing and saving each other's asses every other day -- he fell for this ridiculous, obnoxious, emotionally stunted neanderthal, and now Steve is admitting that he has feelings for Danny too.

"Shit, me too," he mutters.

"Danny... fuck, I want you so bad," Steve groans.

All Danny can do is moan into the taller man's shoulder in response, he too worked to form words right now.

“You dick is fucking gorgeous, Danno,” Steve mouths against Danny’s neck. “So big. It’s like a goddamn work of art. Just look at it. Fuck. I want to suck it, worship it. I want it to fuck me stupid. I want to know what that beast feels like pounding into my ass.”

Danny's brain short circuits a little bit at that. Because, okay, between the two of them, Danny really didn’t expect his taciturn partner to be the talkative one in bed, but goddamn… He knows he’s packing, all right. For a man of his stature, people tend to make assumptions, _erroneous_ assumptions, about the size of his package. But listening to Steve waxing poetic about the size of his dick? Yeah, he’s pretty sure he could get off just listening to that. 

“Can I jerk you off?” the SEAL chokes out, sounding like Danny would be making his dreams come true if he granted the man permission.

“Fuck! Yes, babe, yes.”

At that, Steve leans back and, for a brief moment, Danny regrets his agreement because it means Steve’s body isn’t touching his anymore. But then he sees that the brunet is opening a bottle of lube and slicking up his palm and immediately lets his annoyance go.

“Where’d-” he starts to ask where the lube came from but Steve cuts him off.

“My bag.” 

“Fucking Boy Scout.”

“Couldn’t share a hotel room with you and not try something. Damn right, I came prepared.”

And once again, Danny would really like to be able to think on that for a moment, the fact that Steve was planning to make a move tonight, but can’t. This time because Steve has leant forward and taken both of their cocks into his slick palm and Danny can no longer form coherent thought, period.

“ _Christ_ ,” he chokes.

Steve doesn’t waste any time, he starts pumping their dicks like there’s no tomorrow, gliding his massive hand against their combined lengths at a brutal pace. Danny is left panting, pressing his forehead into Steve’s, needing to be somehow even closer to the man as pleasure and need course through him with almost frightening intensity. 

“Danny, Danny, Danny…” sounding just as wrecked as the blond feels, Steve is chanting his name over and over as the SEAL moves his hand even faster.

It’s so much, too much, but somehow not enough. Danny is overwhelmed with it all. 

Steve is trembling now, shivering from head to toe, a gorgeous flush running from his chest up his neck. Danny thinks that he’s never seen the man look more beautiful. He can’t help himself, he leans up and recaptures Steve’s mouth in a demanding kiss. Grabbing his partner by the hair, Danny devours the man’s mouth, sucking his tongue and biting at his lips.

When the brunet pulls away for air, Danny can’t seem to let his mouth leave Steve’s skin so he keeps licking and sucking every inch he can until he reaches his chest. Danny takes a second to admire his partner’s nipples before he takes one of the hardened buds into his mouth and bites down.

That is enough to push Steve right over the edge. Crying out in a strangled sob, the SEAL’s whole body goes taught like he’s been hit with a live wire as rope after rope of hot, white come erupts from him, coating their stomachs before he collapses over, trembling with the intensity of his orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Danny whispers to himself. That. That right there was the single sexiest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life. He’s so close to the edge, he grabs his cock and lets his hand fly, chasing his own orgasm.

Steve, still looking thoroughly wrecked, has come back to himself enough to look up and see what his partner is doing. He seems to like what he sees because his cock is still hard and red between his legs.

“Come on me, Danno,” he murmurs. “I want you to come all over me. Cover me in your jizz. I want it all over me. Come on me, baby, mark me.”

And that. That’s enough to push Danny over the edge this time. He cries out Steve’s name as an orgasm like no other overtakes him. White spots dance behind his closed eyelids as his whole body shudders through wave after wave of unspeakable ecstasy.

Gasping for air, Danny looks down at his partner as he milks the last drops of come from his dick. Steve is covered in it; his torso, his throat, the side of his face, all painted in Danny’s come. The blonds’s dick twitches in his hand.

Slumping over to lay beside Steve, the shorter man tries to catch his breath but that is a hard thing to do because his partner has recaptured his mouth and is kissing him senseless.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve gasps between kisses. “I’m still hard.”

“Me too, babe,” Danny says. This shit, what they got dosed with -- probably Magic Beans -- it’s fucking potent.

Rocking his hips to grind his hard-on into Danny’s stomach, Steve finally pulls back and grabs Danny’s face, intently looking him in the eyes.

“I need you to fuck me,” he states.

“Shit, yes!” Danny groans as his dick twitches again in enthusiasm.

He sits up and barks, “On your hands and knees, sailor. Let’s go.”

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Steve grunts as a bead of pre-come dribbles from the tip of his dick at that. Huh, Danny thinks, did not see that coming. Because of all the kinks he had imagined exploring with his partner, and there had been many, the SEAL getting off on being ordered around in bed had not been one of them. A grievous oversight that Danny intends to make up for immediately.

Steve, ever the good sailor, follows orders and is now on his hands and knees facing the head of the bed. 

“Lean forward,” Danny commands. “Put your head on your arms.”

He’s never seen his partner move so quick to do what he says, but the next second he has complied and Danny pauses for a moment to admire the view. Steve paints quit the picture; his spectacular ass is spread wide, displaying just a glimpse of his tightly furled hole.

“You done this before, babe?” Danny asks, needing to know before they get going.

“Yeah,” Steve answers into his arms. “Have you?”

“Yeah, but it’s been a while.”

“Just, don’t be gentle, Danno,” Steve damn-near begs. “I’m been dreaming about this for too long, fuck me like you mean it.”

“Shit, babe, I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk right,” Danny promises, lubing up his fingers. All he hears is a muffled groan in reply.

The blond makes quick work of stretching his partner open. No surprise, Steve is impatient and keeps pushing back into Danny's fingers begging for more, promising that he’s ready. But Danny is hung, he knows he’s a lot to take and no matter how hard he is, how turned on, he wants this to be good for Steve, not painful, so he carefully works his way up to four fingers. He’s been intentionally avoiding his partner’s prostate the whole time, so by the time he deems Steve ready the man is absolutely begging for some relief.

“Please, Danno… Please.”

“I got you, babe,” Danny soothes as he slicks up his dick. Leaning forward he lines up and slowly pushes the tip in, groaning at that feeling of tight heat.

Danny pauses to give Steve a minute, but that proves pointless because, the next thing the blond knows, the sailor lunges back and slams Danny’s cock all the way home in one motion.

They both cry out at the sensation.

“Fuck, baby,” Steve groans. “Oh my god, Danny… Your cock. Jesus _christ_.”

Danny firmly grabs hold of Steve’s hips, desperately trying to stave off premature ejaculation at the sudden onset of his partner’s tight, hot channel.

Breathing deeply, Danny gets himself under control. Just barely. But Steve is no better off, the sailor is a writhing, babbling mess under Danny, begging the shorter man to move.

Happy to oblige, Danny does as Steve asked and starts fucking him like he means it. Thrusting in and out, the blond keeps a tight hold on Steve’s hips, not only to ground himself, but because he knows his partner and knows that, given the chance, the other man will take charge and start fucking himself back onto Danny’s cock. This time Steve is not in charge, this is Danny's show and he’s gonna run it the way he wants. And he wants to take his time.

“Fuck me, Danno. Harder. You feel so fucking good. God dammit. I love it. Love the way your cock feels sliding in and out of me. Don’t stop. Never stop. Fuck…”

Steve continues his litany, a seemingly never ending stream of filth babbling out of him as Danny continues to fuck him.

“Oh,” Steve says in a different tone, almost surprised. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Oh, christ Danny. Harder. _Harder_. Right fucking there. Oh my god.”

Danny can feel Steve’s hole tightening around him, can feel the way Steve is starting to tremble again and loves it. Loves that he’s the cause of this controlled man going so out of control.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Steve cries. “Danny, Danny, Danny- fuck. Shit. Oh my god. My ass is coming. Fuck. My ass is coming.”*

The SEAL damn-near screams as his hole clinches down around Danny’s dick, the man beneath him quaking and shivering. Danny stills to give him a minute but Steve doesn’t like that and, as predicted, takes charge to get what he wants. Rearing up, the SEAL grabs hold of the headboard with both hands and starts crashing his body back to meet Danny’s thrusts, pounding his ass into the blond’s hips.

“Don’t stop, Danny. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…” Steve chants over and over.

They keep moving like this, slamming into one another, bed thumping against the wall and some remote part of Danny’s mind is grateful there's no one in the rooms around them.

“So good, baby, so good,” Steve pants. “Oh, fuck. Shit, Danny, shit, shit, shit. I’m gonna… Oh, fuck. I’m gonna come again… _Danny_!”

This time Steve’s hole clamps down around Danny’s cock like a vice as he comes again and that feeling combined with Steve’s broken cry of his name has Danny following him. Giving a strangled howl, he comes like a rocket, pumping his load into Steve ready and waiting ass.

Coming down, Steve’s body buckles, falling to the bed, no longer able to hold himself up. Danny falls with him, laying flush against his back, not even concerned that he might be crushing the bigger man. 

Taking a few moments to regain his breath, Danny gingerly slips his cock out of Steve’s ass. Despite everything, he’s still hard, his dick aches and stings a little from overuse, but that doesn’t stop him from raptly watching as his come trickles out of his partner's asshole. A dark, primal part of the back of his mind positively roars at the sight, using his thumb to push the semen back in. Steve groans.

“I’m still fucking hard, Danno.”

“Same,” Danny grunts. He rolls over onto his back and his partner follows like he’s unwilling to lose bodily contact. Nestling himself between Danny’s thighs, Steve recaptures the blond’s mouth. They kiss with a frenzy, both knowing that they should be exhausted, that they should no longer be this frantic with need for each other, that they should call Chin to come take them to the hospital to get this shit flushed out of their systems. They know. But it doesn’t matter because right now they are kissing each other and nothing else in the world matters more than that.

“I want to fuck you, baby,” Steve finally says, breaking the kiss. “Just like this. I want to look at your face while I sink my cock into that ass.”

“Oh, god. Yes, babe, yes.”

Reaching for the lube, Steve is a little less gentle about opening Danny up, but that’s fine with the blond. It may have been a long time since he was with a man, but he loves riding that fine line of pleasure-pain that comes with it. 

When Steve deems him adequately prepped, the brunet slicks up his cock and leans forward to recapture Danny’s mouth. Without warning, Steve slides in his dick and Danny groans into the kiss. Moving forward oh-so-slowly, the sailor doesn’t break the kiss until he’s fully seated.

“Oh god, Danny,” he pants. “You feel so fucking good. So goddamn tight. Shit.”

“Fuck, babe,” Danny huffs at the overwhelming feeling of fullness at Steve’s long, thin cock filling him. “Shit, so good.”

That seemed to be what Steve was waiting for because, no sooner are the words out of Danny’s mouth then his partner starts thrusting and he sets a brutal pace, leaving Danny breathless.

The slight upward curve of Steve’s cock is like fucking magic, hitting Danny’s spot with every single thrust, leaving the blond a groaning mess.

“You like that?” Steve wants to know. “You like how my cock feels in your ass? That’s my ass now, Danno. No one else gets to feel this. No one else gets to see you like this. Just me. Only me. Looking at your sexy face while I fuck you. Jesus, Danny, you’re so fucking hot.”

Danny can feel a flush creeping up his face and knows that it has nothing to do with the sex. But Steve doesn’t need to know that.

“God damn, you feel so fucking good, baby,” his partner says again before leaning down to suck a mark onto Danny’s neck. And Danny should have known he would be the type to leave a mark, the possessive asshole.

Still mouthing Danny’s throat, Steve snakes a hand between their bodies and grasps the blond’s cock, stroking in time to his thrusts.

“Oh, fuck… Shit, Steve.”

“Your so fucking sexy like this, Danno,” Steve rasps, voice like gravel. “Do you know how fucking sexy you are? Do you have an idea what you do to me?”

Even if Danny wanted to answer, he couldn’t. He was starting to shake, he could feel a coiling low in his gut as the pleasure threatened to overtake him.

“God, Danny, I love seeing you like this,” Steve babbles, thrusts growing erratic. “I love the way you feel around me. I love the way you sound. God, I love you, Danno.”

“Oh, shit, Steve,” Danny gasps, gut coiling tighter and tighter as he tips over the edge, coming for a third time. “I love you!” he cries as comes.

“Danny!” Steve shouts following him over the edge.

They lay entangled together for a long time, panting, energy waning. Danny is exhausted but knows the effects of the drug haven’t worn off yet and they aren’t done for the night. But for right now he is content to relish the closeness, basking in the knowledge that he can finally have this.

They go two more rounds (sucking each other off, then Danny fucking Steve again) before finally collapsing into an exhausted sleep, the drug having worked its way out of their systems.

Several hours later, Danny wakes up slowly, sore, chaffed, and sticky with crusted come and dried sweat all over him. But that’s not what he notices first, no, what immediately catches his attention is that he’s alone in bed.

Danny’s confused, worried that Steve panicked when he woke up and bolted. Last night, despite the drug-fueled haze, had been incredible and meant so much to him. He thought it meant the same to Steve, but maybe he was wrong.

Groaning to himself, Danny sits up gingerly and that’s when he sees that the balcony door is ajar. Getting up to investigate, the blond finds his partner leant against the railing, freshly showered, with his phone to his ear. Breathing a sigh of relief, Danny wraps himself in a sheet and steps outside to join him.

“…All right.” Steve says into the phone. “Thanks, Chin… I will. Bye.” 

“What’s up?”

“Turns out, Jack got wind that we were sniffing around last night and sent in one of his goons to pose as a bartender and drug us to get us out of the way. They got Kono too. Chin said they got about halfway home and he had to turn around and take her to the hospital.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, but the good news is that Jack showed up a little while after we were… _indisposed_ and when Grinder couldn’t get ahold of us he called Chin to let him know. Chin coordinated with HPD and they swooped in and took down Jack, his second in command, and the distributor that they were meeting, so it all worked out in the end.”

“That’s good.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s good,” Steve says, leaning in to kiss Danny.

The blond kisses him back, just relishing the knowledge that he _can_.

They kiss for a long moment before Steve reluctantly pulls away.

“I gotta call the governor,” he sighs. “I get to explain to her why her number one and number two where MIA during a huge drug trafficking take down last night.”

“Yikes. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve got to go try and scrub six hours worth of dried come out of my body hair with nothing but shitty hotel soap to do it with.”

The jokes has the desired effect and Danny walks back inside to the sound of Steve chuckling as dials the governor.

Heading for the shower, Danny decides he should bite the bullet and check his own phone before getting cleaned up. When he picks it up he sees seventeen missed calls, nine new voicemails, and god only knows how many missed texts. He doesn’t even have to look to know that most of them are from Kono, so he sighs and hits her speed dial. Best to get this over with.

“Did you two finish banging each other’s brains out?” she says by way of greeting.

“Uhh… Hello to you, too.”

“Oh, come off it, Danny. I got dosed as well, remember? For god’s sake, I tried to come on to _Chin_ before he got me to the hospital. I know exactly what it felt like, so I know _exactly_ what you two got up to last night. And honestly, it’s about damn time.”

“You, um… You knew we had feelings for each other?” Danny asks, attempting to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

“Ha! _Knew_?! Christ, Danny, we’ve had a pool going for months to see how long it would take you to get together. I’m pretty sure Duke just won five hundred bucks.”

“Huh,” he replies, not knowing what else to say. After a moment of semi-awkward silence while Danny digests that information, he decides to change the subject and asks, “Do you need us to come in?” 

“Naw, Chin has it under control,” Kono says lightly. “You guys should probably get some rest since we all know you didn’t get any last night.”

“All right then, thank you,” Danny says in artificial politeness, ignoring the smirk he can hear in her voice. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Hey, Danny,” Kono calls before he can disconnect. “I call dibs on best man when you guys officially tie the knot!”

“I hate you so much,” Danny sighs.

“I love you too, buddy,” she laughs as she hangs up. 

Shaking his head, Danny heads for the shower, grateful for unlimited hot water.

A solid half an hour later, Danny finally emerges as clean as he’s going to get. Heading back out into the room, he finds that his partner has packed everything up, tidied the bed as best he could, and is lounging across the unused bed with his arms behind his head watching the blond’s every move intently.

As Danny silently dresses for the day, he can feel that there is something hanging in the air between them but he can’t put his finger on what it is until Steve finally breaks the charged silence.

“Did you mean what you said last night?” he asks, sitting up.

“As I recall, you did most of the talking last night, babe.”

“Yeah, I did,” Steve says, intently scanning Danny’s face as he speaks. “And one of the things I said was that I love you. You said you loved me and I want to know if you meant it or if it was the drug talking.”

Danny’s heart aches just a little for all the loss his partner has stoically endured that makes Steve automatically doubt his feelings for him.

“I meant it, Steve,” he says earnestly. “I love you.”

A smile that could light up the whole damn island crack across Steve's face at that. “I love you too, Danno.”

“Good to know,” Danny grins back. “Now that that’s been established, what do you say we get the hell out of here? This room reeks of sex. Plus, I'm _starving_. Let’s go to Wailana and get some pancakes.”

“Sounds good.”

They gather their things and head for the car, the bright Hawaiian sun almost more than Danny can handle after lasts night’s escapades.

“Hey, you’ve got Grace this weekend, right?” Steve asks as he throws their bags in the trunk.

“Yeah, why?”

“If you wanted,” Steve starts, looking almost shy about what he has to say. “I was thinking it would be nice if you guys stayed at my place for the weekend.”

Danny can’t help but smile.

“That would be nice,” he says, leaning in to kiss Steve just because he can.

“I love you, Danno,” Steve murmurs against his lips.

“I love you too, babe.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and kudos! Especially in this fandom that is so near and dear to my heart. I've read so many amazing 5-0 stories and admired so many people's work that I was a little afraid to post my own. So, I would absolutely LOVE to know what you all think. Did I do the boys justice? Let me know. Thanks!!!
> 
> *Full disclosure: I watched a porn once where the actress cried out "my ass is coming!" as she orgasmed during anal sex. It was simultaneously hysterically funny and incredibly sexy, so I used it here for similar effect. I'm just a dirty birdy, what can I say... Lol!


End file.
